Holy Order
The Holy Order is a Level 4 Melee Tower in Kingdom Rush. Its soldiers, the powerful Paladins, are the toughest troops available, with the highest armor in the game and regenerative abilities. Paladins can also gain the ability to deal an area-of-effect attack, Holy Strike, which deals physical damage to all enemies in its radius. It is one of two possible upgrades from the Knights Barracks. These soldiers of light are a beacon of hope in the darkness caused by Vez'nan's invasion. They will not stop until justice is served! They regenerate 25 HP per second when idle. Overview Trains Paladins, an order of Holy Warriors. They are paragons of divine protection and heavenly defense. Paladins are the epitome of durability. Their physical armor can be upgraded to high, making enemy physical attacks do far less damage to them. Their ability, Healing Light, allows them to restore their health when damaged, and their Holy Strike is extremely effective when taking down groups of weaker enemies, such as Skeletons. Paladins can fight even Bosses for a good amount of time, due to their High armor and Healing ability. Compared to its counterpart, the Barbarian Mead Hall, the Holy Order's Paladins are far more durable, due to their armor and their ability to heal themselves. However, as they do less damage, they will require support when facing large amounts of enemies. They are also the only advanced tower with no way of attacking flying enemies. Abilities Healing Light "There shall be light!" Paladins can heal themselves every 10 seconds. The healing also removes various debuffs, such as the Wererat and Rotshroom's disease. Shield of Valor "No retreat, No surrender!" Enhances Paladins' protection, improving their armor from 50% to 65% (60% to 75% with the Better Armor upgrade). Holy Strike "By Holy fire be Purged!" Paladin's attacks have 10% chance of becoming a Holy Strike, dealing physical damage in a small area. (it deals True Damage on Flash only.) Range KR_Holy_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * Same as the Level 1-3 Barracks and Barbarian Mead Hall Strategy * These are the stats of a Paladin with max abilties: * Paladins have high health and the highest armor rating allied forces can achieve. Feel free to send them to tank against deadly enemies, such as Demon Lords or Dark Slayers. Although they are best at the end of the path to prevent any enemies from escaping, don't be afraid to have a few Paladins guarding the earlier portions to disorganize enemies or create choke points. * Paladins are not recommended for smaller or faster enemies, such as Wulves. Only recruit them if you are expecting many strong enemies to come by. To use them to their fullest extent, make sure you buy Level 2 or 3 Healing Light for the Paladins - the skill renders them almost unkillable by most enemies. Holy Strike and Shield of Valor can be left un-upgraded until you have gained sufficient money reserve. * With Healing Light Level 3 and Shield of Valor, the Paladins can stall any enemies without an instant kill ability, including bosses, for an extended period of time. Feel free to send them to block any foe you want once you have bought them those upgrades. * The Holy Order is the sole advanced tower out of the eight in the game which is incapable of harming''' flying enemies'. Make sure to account for those air waves. * Holy Strike can be very effective against numerous, low-HP enemies such as Skeletons. Place Paladins near Graveyards to utilise the full potential of the skill. * Even with Holy Strike, Paladins have a rather low damage output, and are ineffective in damaging durable enemies such as Forest Trolls. Support them with towers to compensate for this. * Ensure that your Paladins are not caught in the explosions from Abominations. Abominations deal 250 True Damage on death, which will kill them even at full HP. * Place Gerald near Holy Orders for to further improve their armor and damage. With a fully upgraded Barracks Upgrade Tree and a fully upgraded Holy Order, Paladins can have up to 90% armor with Gerald's buff. This renders them virtually invincible with Healing Light. Additional Stats * Total HP: 600 * Total EHP*: 1200 * Total DPS: 24 to 36 (average 30) * Total Cost: 570 G * Cost Efficiency: 0.475 gold per EHP, 19 gold per DPS * The Toughness Training and Endurance Training upgrades give +20 health each, up to a total of +40 health. * Better Armor increases their resistance against physical attacks by 10%, increasing their natural armor to 60% and their maximum armor with Shield of Valor to 75%. * EHP with upgrades: 1800 * Cost Efficiency with upgrades: 0.316 gold per EHP * Total Cost with Shield of Valor: 820 G * EHP with upgrades and Shield of Valor: 2880 * Cost Efficiency with upgrades and Shield of Valor: 0.285 gold per EHP * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 1790 G * Total DPS with abilities fully upgraded: 36.6 to 59.4 (average 48) *Note: EHP stands for Effective HP, and factors in armor values to give an estimate of how much damage the unit can receive. Related Upgrades Related Achievements '''MEDIC!' Have your Paladins heal a total of 7000 life. HOLY CHORUS Have your Paladins perform 100 Holy Strikes. Quotes * "Justice served!" * "Let there be light!" ''(Healing Light) * "''No mercy!" ''(Shield of Valor) * "''Feel my wrath!" ''(Holy Strike) Trivia *'"Feel my wrath!"' ** A quote made by both the Priest units and the Shade units in Warcraft III *'"Let there be light!"' ** As written in the first book of Genesis, where God created the Earth and filled the darkness of the void with light. *'"No mercy!" ' ** Is a quote of Leonidas from the film 300. He screams it when they go to face the enemy. *All Paladins have the title 'Sir'. This reflects their rank: ** Sir Alvus ** Sir Armstrong ** Sir Betz ** Sir Caspian - Possibly a reference to Prince Caspian from ''The Chronicles of Narnia. ** Sir Charlemagne ** Sir Cooney ** Sir Crisden ** Sir Dante ** Sir Gabini ** Sir Gaw Ain - The separated name of Gawain, a knight of the round table. ** Sir Guybrosh ** Sir Julian ** Sir Litto ** Sir Magnus ** Sir Nicholas ** Sir Olivier ** Sir Roland ** Sir Royster ** Sir Sande - Gonzalo Sande is one of the co-founders of Ironhide Games. ** Sir Ulric ** Sir Vincent ** Sir Wallace *'"No retreat, no surrender!"' ** A 1986 Martial Arts film directed by Corey Yuen. Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units